Here is Your Life
Here is Your Life Sketches: Oak Tree - In the forest, Guy Smiley salutes the life of an Oak Tree, with appearances by Granny Fanny Nesselrode, who planted the tree, the Sun and cloud that helped the tree grow, and the Oak Tree's old friends Marty and Sarah, who were chopped down and made into a table and chair, respectively. 3694: Loaf of Bread - A delivery man brings into the studio a loaf of bread who thinks she's been ordered as part of a club sandwich. Instead, she is reunited with Carol the Baker, Cora the Cow, and Farmer Frankie, all of whom had a hand in her creation. She even meets her best friend again: another loaf that was bought and made into Betty and Melissa Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches and Yvette and Danielle French Toast. :2544: Right Foot Sneaker - Guy Smiley salutes the life of a right foot sneaker, with visits from Rita Rucci, the shoe designer, Gyros Spiniapolis, the shoemaker, Little Lizzy Hammertoe, the first person to ever wear the sneaker, and Left, the shoe's left foot mate. In the end, Oscar the Grouch takes the sneaker home for his collection. Painting of a Bowl of Fruit - Guy salutes a still life painting of a bowl of fruit. Inspired by Betty Bowl of Plastic Fruit, it was painted by Sally Soho with the help of Pablo Paint Pallet and Patti Paintbrush. Carton Of Eggs - Guy pays a visit to the dairy section in the super market, where he pays tribute to a carton of eggs. The eggs were laid by Stephanie Chicken who got her nourishment and energy fromCorny the Corn, who was planted by Farmer Fowler and grown by the Sun and Cloud. 3657: Tooth - Disguised as a dentist, Guy surprises a tooth at a dentist's office. The tooth is reunited with healthy food (represented by Carl Carrot and Melvin Milk), his dentist, and toothbrush/toothpaste pair Bristly and Pastey. 3099: House (2102 Shady Lane) - Guy Smiley salutes the life of a house, 2102 Shady Lane, with visits from Frank Lloyd Left the architect, Mr. Bricklayer and Ms. Carpenter who built the house, Tommy and Sally Wilson, children of the family that once lived in the house, and even 2104 Shady Lane, the house that used to be located next door to 2102 Shady Lane, before it was replaced with a highway. Other Variants: 6514: Forgetful Jones - "This is Your Story" salutes Forgetful Jones, with visits from his parents, a teacher, and his Uncle Ned (who he continually guesses for every other voice). Guy Smiley gives Forgetful Jones a photo album so next time he can actually recognize his loved ones. Storybook - On "The New Here is Your Life," Sonny Friendly presents the life of a storybook, with visits from I.C. DeForrest, the book's author, her illustrator, Murray Matisse, and Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf. Because after all, the book was written to tell the story of Little Red Riding Hood. She is given a talkingbook as a prize. Glass of Milk - "The New Here is Your Life': Prairie Dawn is about to have a glass of milk when Sonny Friendly enters her kitchen to present a reunion for her glass of milk, with visits from Bossy the Cow, the grass, the Sun, and the rain. Olive Oil Jar (Shalom Sesame: Chanuka) - A clay animated segment hosted by a microphone (voiced by Joan Rivers) serves to re-tell the Chanukah story. The guest of honor is the jar with the olive oil which lit the menorah for eight days. Surprise guests include a potter, a tree (Nell Carter) and Simon Maccabee (Alan King). Category:Infobox templates